


They Can Hear Us.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Could you do one where theres a interview and louis is teasing harry and the interviewer asks them about girlfriends and louis says he loves eleanor to bits? &Then at the break, harry and louis go fuck but they left there mics on and everybody heres?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can Hear Us.

The boys were seated on the sofa with the interviewer sitting opposite them, the interview had just started. Harry was sitting next to Louis, then Niall, then Liam and then Zayn.

Louis and Harry had been together for a year now, nobody knew apart from the rest of the boys and their mums not even management. The first time Louis and Harry had sex was about two months after their relationship started, The first time Harry topped but now they takes turns topping mostly Harry though.

"Today I’m here with One Direction!" The interviewer Lisa said, the audience screamed. "Hello boys"

The boys said there “hi” or “hello” back and waited for the interviewer to start asking questions. Louis put his arm behind Harry so his small hand was resting on the top of Harry’s jeans waistband. Harry looked at Louis who smirked and turned away acting like he wasn’t doing anything. Louis put his hand down the back of Harry’s jeans and boxers so his hand was resting just above Harry’s hole. Harry’s eyes went wide and tried to focus on what Lisa-The interviewer- was saying.

"So now I’m gonna ask you some questions some fans have asked on twitter" Lisa said. Louis moved his finger hand down Harry’s boxers further so his finger was flat against his hole. Harry’s body tensed and Louis smirked before pulling his hand out and resting it back on his lap.

The interviewer asked some questions which mostly Niall,Liam and Zayn answered.

"And the final question is Who’s single?" Lisa asked smiling at the boys, she was leaning forward so her boobs were basically hanging out of her top, trying to flirt with Harry.

Harry and Louis always agreed that in interviews Harry would say he was single and Louis would say he was with Eleanor.

"I’m single" Harry smiled.

"I’m with Eleanor and I love her so much" Louis fake smiled.

"Single" Niall said.

"I’m with someone" Liam said.

"Happily engaged to Perrie" Zayn smiled.

"Well there you have it, We will be back in 15 minutes when One Direction will be performing Best Song Ever" Lisa said, she introduced another guest and the boys went backstage. Louis motioned for Harry to follow him and he did, the arrived in a private toilet.

"You know I don’t love Eleanor right?" Louis said to Harry who nodded and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him forward connecting there lips. Louis hungrily kissed back pushing Harry against the wall. Harry put his hands on Louis’ bum and kissed down his neck sucking on Louis sweet spot. Louis tilted his head back giving Harry more access to his neck, Harry sucked until a purple colour bruise appeared. Harry pulled back an admired the mark he made.

"Do you think we have time to do it?" Harry asked before chuckling.

Louis laughed “If we’re quick”

The audience gasped, obviously guessing what was going to happen, Louis and Harry had no clue that their mics were on and the audience had heard everything since they got into the toilet meaning they know Louis isn’t really in love with Eleanor.

Meanwhile Louis was bent over the sink with his trousers at his ankle waiting for Harry to prep him. Harry pressed three of his fingers to Louis’ lips and Louis gladly took them in sucking on them, he soaked them in his saliva and Harry pulled them out and pressed his middle finger straight to Louis’ hole, he pushed it and it slipped in easily.

"More Haz" Louis said, the audience knew for sure it was Louis and Harry now. Some girls in the crowd were whispering and happy because Larry was in fact real.

Harry pushed another two fingers along side his middle finger and thrust them in and out of Louis’ hole. Louis’ legs went like Jelly when Harry curled his fingers and jabbed at Louis’ prostate.

"I’m ready Haz, quick more." Louis whined. The interviewers eyes were wide listening to the two boys have gay sex in the bathroom.

Harry spat into the palm of his hand and rubbed it over his cock. He pushed the tip of his cock to Louis’ hole and slid in waiting for Louis to adjust.

"Move Haz" Louis moaned, Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and pulled back out before thrusting right back in. Harry was thrusting slow but deep.

"Oh..Harry" Louis moaned.

The interviewer ran out to find security. Security were already looking around trying to find out what bathroom the two boys were having sex in, the place was big and there was at least 15 bathrooms on the floor where the boys were.

"Faster Haz" Louis moaned, so that’s what Harry did, he thrusting faster and harder repeatedly hitting Louis’ prostate.

"Oh yeah… Right there" Louis moaned gripping onto either side of the sink he was bent over. Harry hit Louis’ prostate one more time before Louis came, seeing Louis’ face in the mirror that was above the sink made Harry come deep inside Louis’ ass. Harry pulled out panting.

Louis pulled up his trousers as did Harry.

"Oh my god" Louis said wide eyed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"T-The mics were on"


End file.
